


be my lucky charm?

by maarsh



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Actual Detective Kurusu Akira, Actual Thief Goro Akechi, Day 6, M/M, ShuAke Confidant Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maarsh/pseuds/maarsh
Summary: “This isn’t fair.” Akira— or should he say Ace whines from his seat at the poker table. Pouting and sullen as he loses another large bet of coins; to which Goro, jokingly named Corvid by Ace, scoffs from under his mask a fair distance away along with the rest of the Phantom Thieves.“Oh, don’t be like that Corvid. I mean look at the bright side, Ace is losing—“Panther starts, smiling amusedly, he can’t seemto relate.“There’s nothing bright about losing—!” He deadpans but Panther is quick to recover regardless.“—to your cognitive double!” She finishes and, he hates to admit if it isn’t flattering to see the detective lose to his lookalike,it was certainly amusing. Panther probably takes the smirk he makes as a win.





	be my lucky charm?

**Author's Note:**

> ShuAke Confidant Week Day 6: Cheating
> 
> AAAAAA ITS 12 AM AM I STILL LATE LOL this took forever qnq  
> the universe is similar to the one in Coffee or Thief, but with personas and the metaverse because i wanted to try something new lol woooo

“This isn’t fair.” Akira— or should he say Ace whines from his seat at the poker table. Pouting and sullen as he loses another large bet of coins; to which Goro, jokingly named Corvid by Ace, scoffs from under his mask a fair distance away along with the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

“Oh, don’t be like that Corvid. I mean look at the bright side, Ace is losing—“Panther starts, smiling amusedly, he can’t seem to relate.

“There’s nothing bright about losing—!” He deadpans but Panther is quick to recover regardless.

“—to your cognitive double!” She finishes and, he hates to admit if it isn’t flattering to see the detective lose to his lookalike, it was certainly amusing. Panther probably takes the smirk he makes as a win.

Noir nods in agreement, cheerful as ever. “I think all he needs is a good luck charm, don’t you think Corvid?”  The pink-clad thief smiles at him knowingly, glancing over at their Leader’s dejected form.

“Yeah, I don’t think Skull and Fox are doing a good job at trying to get our Leader back on his feet.” Navi doesn’t look up from the holographic screens put up by Necronomicon but does make a shooing gesture at him.

“I suppose we’ll be counting on you then, as our newest member.” Queen nods at him and he sighs.

Well it was about time he got his head out of the gutter, it’s a good thing he knows just how.

\--

“Ugh, forget it Skull, I’m just going to lie here, beaten and stripped of my pride. How can I face Goro like this-“Ace groaned pathetically, cheek against the surface of the table.

“Uhm, sir. If you aren’t going to play you’ll have to leave the table.” The cognitive Goro Akechi stood there fiddling with the deck of playing cards. Talking in that awkward polite tone Goro carried back during their first conversations at Leblanc. It just made Ace feel more crestfallen, to be shooed away by Sae’s cognitive version of her own brother.

“I suppose if we must, come now Leader. We’ll simply have to regroup and reevaluate our options.” Fox said levelly. Trying to coax the detective to get up to no avail. He was going to be unreasonably stubborn about this until he could figure out how this cognitive double was playing him.

“I’m sorry dear guests but if you insist upon this behavior any longer I will have to call security.” The double warned softly. Ace felt threatened enough to perk up at the mention of security, which probably meant shadows.

“That won’t be necessary.” Cut in a similar voice, which managed to get him to sit up to full attention as he saw Corvid walking towards them, mask off for everyone else in the room to see. However, instead of taking a seat on one of the chairs beside him like how Fox and Skull did, the actual thief makes himself comfortable on his lap. Straddling him

Wrapping his arms around Ace’s neck much like a lover would and turning to the cognitive version of himself, who looked very much surprised and quite scandalized at their appearance and smirked.

Sure Sae knew more about Goro’s capabilities than most, like his keen eye for detail and his talent in being able to talk his way out of any situation, she didn’t know about what he was capable of as Crow, or the mix of both that was only privy to Ace and himself.

“He’ll be playing another round.” Corvid’s voice explains to his double.  
  
“I-I am? But I—“ Ace, aware of how much they’d already lost looks at him like he’s grown two heads.

“You _will_ , and you’ll _win_.” The ‘ _or else_ ’ hanging in the air was prominent and left their leader with no choice but to nod. “Great!” the brunet cheers, sliding a card over at his double before he returns to, “I’ll bet whatever’s left in that thing.” Which was probably a lot, with how every other occupant at the table barring him, the new arrival had their own expressions of outrage and shock.

“Dude are you effin’ serious?”

“Are you sure that is wise, Corvid?”

“Darling, sweetie, honey, you’ve got to be kidding…”

“Why this is quite a lot! You’d like to bet this much?”

“I mean, I have no qualms with how much you bet, but you are aware that he’s lost nearly the same amount through our multiple matches?”

“Oh definitely, I was watching every single one.” A tilt of his head, the cocky upturn of his mouth. A textbook look of arrogance as he pulls himself closer to Ace, who was already holding onto him by the waist. “But that doesn’t matter, he’ll win it all back anyway because I’m here.” While that does get a reaction out of Ace by turning his face a lovely shade of red, he still looks like a deer in the headlights and Corvid clicks his tongue. Gently taking Ace- no Akira’s chin in his hand and pulling his face closer. Eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Are you seriously going to keep fumbling over Sis’ cognitive version of me and keep losing?”

“I mean he’s pretty cute, I wanted to see if he would rig the game…and I did.”

“By losing miserably?” Akira grimaces at that, “Alright, that’s fair. But how’s betting all of our coins going to solve this?”

“Betting all of our coins isn’t going to solve your stupid gambling choices. I am. I’m your lucky charm.” There’s a mischievous glint in the detective’s eyes, one of his hands already making their way to the back of his neck. “And how exactly are you a lucky charm?”

“I’ll show you.” That’s all it takes before the distance between them shrinks to nothing

From beside them, he can hear Skull yell “ _Seriously?! There’s a time and place for everything y’know!_ ” but that doesn’t matter when Akira’s trying to pull him in as close as possible with one hand on his waist to keep him steady. Goro’s hands are inside the coat of Akira’s outfit, pawing at him trying and hold onto something. Mouths pressed together almost obscenely, putting on a show for whoever was looking.

It’s a few moments more that he pushes himself off Akira, face flushed and panting. “You…You still have to play.” Corvid manages to say, putting Ace’s mask back on (although he can’t really remember how it came off in the first place.)

“R-right. Uh.” They turn back to the shell-shocked people at the table.

Cognitive Goro recovers first, clearing his throat. “Well you know how this goes. If you manage to win against me even once, in addition to returning your bet to you twofold, I’ll also grant you access to the manager’s floor.”

They both nod, and the game begins.

\--

“I-Impossible! I knew what I was doing so why-?” Cognitive Goro stares at their respective hands in horror, his hand; four of a kind, theirs; a straight flush.  They were never supposed to get past this point, Sae had told him to cut them off here and yet…

“Well that settles it! Told you I was lucky.” The man calling himself Corvid boasts to Ace, who seems all too happy to agree with him. With how they were acting before the match, he isn’t surprised.

“So this means we get access to the manager’s floor right? I mean we did win and you said a deal was a deal.” Ace turns to him, smiling brightly. Sighing in resignation, he reaches into his pocket to pull out his own card.

“I…I did say that didn’t I, well. I’m a man of my word. You won’t win against the casino’s best player anyway.” He hands them the plastic and his lookalike quickly snatches it from his hands. Smiling proudly as he walks back to Ace’s side

“Oh we’ll see about that. We still have quite a lot of tricks up our sleeves, we’ll at least spare her of being bored to death.”

“I suppose, if you were able to cheat your way out of my game, then maybe you could pose a challenge to her after all.”

\--

“You slipped Ace the hand while you were making out?” Skull tries to sound more freaked out than amazed but ultimately fails. Everyone else is cheering for a job well-done.

“Well there were other ways, but an opportunity presented itself and I wouldn’t dare waste it.”

“An opportunity to slip him the cards, or an opportunity to make out with Ace? Which one is it huh, Corvid?” Navi asks teasingly.

“Well it could’ve been both.” The dark masked teen shrugs, having lost all his shame for today after that stunt. Beside him their leader makes an offended gasp.

“Why honey, I’d be offended if it wasn’t both. Why wouldn’t you want to take the chance to do your cool sleight of hand while making out with me?” Which elicits a collective groan from the rest of the thieves.

“Oh stop being such a drama queen, Ace!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me for not uploading on time [@m_aarsh](http://twitter.com/m_aarsh) on twitter!


End file.
